0809 (U and I)
by Fdz1492
Summary: Luhan menangis bukan karena kerinduan yang begitu menyiksa dan menyesakkan dadanya, dia menangis karena tak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri./ "Asik. Aku menyayangimu Luhan!"/ "Hhh. Sepertinya kita butuh psikiater."[Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, ChanBaek, and EXO] DLDR!


**Title : 0908 (U and I)**

**By : Fdz**

**Cast : Find by yourself**

**Genre : General, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Ficlet**

**Disclaimer : Selain cerita semua bukan milik saya kecuali ChanBaek yang saling memiliki xD**

**Warning : Typo(s), Semi-Canon, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, etc.**

.

**Don't like? Don't read, pls!**

**No bash/flame!**

**Enjoy**

.

.

**Happy reading ^^ **

.

.

.

.

Luhan tahu tidak seharusnya dia merindukan namja itu. Sudah lama sejak kesepakatannya dengan hatinya ㅡwalau amat sangat terpaksa, bahwa dia tak akan pernah memikirkan bahkan peduli pada namja itu namun semuanya sia-sia karena malam ini dia kembali mengingat namja itu.

Luhan menangis bukan karena kerinduan yang begitu menyiksa dan menyesakkan dadanya, dia menangis karena tak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri.

Seharusnya saat ini dia bahagia bukannya terpaku pada masa lalu yang bahkan sama sekali sudah tak pernah mengingatnya lagi, Luhan memang bodoh dan dia tahu itu dengan sangat baik.

Luhan mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan bimbang menimang ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya. Dia ingin menghubungi seseorang yang mengacaukan pikiran juga perasaannya, tapi apa harus?

Luhan hanya takut diabaikan dan dia akan menderita malu berkepanjangan yang berefek pada sulitnya dia untuk memejamkan mata hanya karena dia berusaha mencari cara untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan demi membuang malu karena diabaikan parahnya sudah tidak diingat ㅡasumsinya memang selalu berlebihan, itu kenapa dia selalu mendatangi psikiater untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk entah sejak kapan.

Tapi rasa rindu yang sudah tak bisa tahan membuatnya harus segera menghubungi namja itu. Tak peduli bagaimana responnya, Luhan hanya ingin mendengar suaranya ㅡwalau dia sendiri tidak yakin untuk itu.

Dengan ragu dia menekan angka yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Harap-harap cemas, Luhan berdoa dalam hati semoga tindakannya tidaklah salah.

Telponnya tersambung membuat jantung Luhan meletup-letup bagai popcorn. Dan tepat pada bunyi 'tuut' yang ke empat panggilan itu tersambung. Luhan memberaniikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suara karena dia tak mendengar sedikitpun sapaan diseberang.

"H-halo."

_"..."_

"Ng- i-ini aku S-Sehunnie."

Menyebut nama itu membuat dada Luhan terasa nyeri, betapa dia sangat merindukan namja itu.

_"Hm. Ada apa hyung?"_

Oh Tuhan! Luhan memekik dalam hati, dia bahagia Sehun ㅡnamja yang dirindukannya, masih mengingat namanya dengan benar.

"A-aku ㅡah bagaimana kabarmu?"

_"Baik. Kau sendiri?"_

Luhan tahu, tidak seharusnya dia berharap banyak tapi dengan Sehun yang menjawab setiap pertanyaannya dan balik bertanya menandakan bahwa namja itu belum ingin menyudahi sambungan telpon ini.

Dulu mereka bahkan tertawa lepas walau hanya di telepon, tapi kenapa sekarang terasa sangat canggung. Luhan mendesah tanpa sadar.

"B-baik, tentu saja. K-kau sedang dimana Sehunnie? Apa aku mengganggu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa dia begitu gugup.

_"Bersama Baekhyun."_

**DEG**

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa itu adalah hal yang biasa. Bahkan dulu saat mereka masih bersama nama itu selalu menghiasi obrolan mereka, tidak seharusnya dia cemburu pada orang disukai adiknya, kan? ㅡadik menurutnya walau sebenarnya dia berharap lebih.

"Ooh. Sepertinya aku sudah menggantuk, bye Sehun. Maaf sudah mengganggu malamu. Salam untuk semuanya."

_"Hm."_

Luhan mematikan sambungan telponnya lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal. Dia menangis pilu, mungkin dia memang harus segera mencari kesibukan jika tak ingin selalu terpuruk.

"Luhan!"

Luhan segera menghapus kasar airmatanya, suara lembut itu memanggilnya. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan adik tercintanya.

"Eoh, ada apa Jean?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidur disini yah?"

Perempuan yang baru berusia 9 tahun itu merengek manja dengan sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna biru berada di pelukannya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu, ayo kita tidur bersama malam ini."

Jawaban Luhan membuat senyum terkembang di wajah pucat adiknya. Jean ㅡnama panggilan adiknya, memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Luhan hanya bedanya dia lebih terlihat pucat karena tak pernah keluar rumah.

"Asik. Aku menyayangimu Luhan!" Serunya gembira.

"Aku juga."

Akhirnya mereka tidur bersama malam ini, sebelum terlelap mereka sempat bercanda seperti biasanya Luhan akan selalu menggelitiki di pinggang adiknya yang suka sekali mencuri cium di pipinya.

"Kau tampan sekali, aku menyukaimu tauk." Katanya jika ditanya kenapa dia selalu mencium pipi Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu lalu memeluk adiknya erat-erat. Mungkin seperti ini lebih baik.

Hidupnya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk keluarganya bukan bersama mereka, dan harusnya Luhan bahagia atas itu semua.

Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Luhan tidur dengan nyenyak, mengikhlaskan semua yang sudah terjadi mungkin adalah kunci dari segala macam beban pikirannya selama ini.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan luas sebuah restoran, Sehun menatap datar ponselnya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas suara penelpon itu.

Luhan ㅡmasa lalunya dan Sehun bukan tipe yang akan terlalu lama terpuruk dalam suatu hal kecuali untuk masalah perasaannya yang semakin tak menentu pada sosok mungil yang kini tengah tertawa riang bersama namja yang dulu adalah teman dekatnya.

Sehun mendesah pelan, ingin sekali dia menyeret namja itu agar berada disisinya tapi dia harus bersabar dan memerankan perannya sebaik mungkin. Walau dia tahu itu akan semakin membuatnya sakit.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya lalu duduk disebelahnya, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan menatap dengan senyum kecut pemandangan didepannya.

"Kenapa ya semua yang berada didekat Baekhyun pasti akan merasakan aura kebahagian juga. Aku iri padanya." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Sehun tak membalas dan masih asik memandangi wajah manis orang yang sudah lama dia cintai ㅡByun Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie, kau masih berharap padanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi _teman terbaiknya_ itu.

"Menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo berdecak kemudian bangkit dari duduknya."Ku harap kau berhenti. Lihatlah, dia bahagia sekali bersama Chanyeol. Apa kau tega melihat orang yang kau cintai terpisah dari orang yang dicintainya?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Kau berbicara untuk ku atau dirimu sendiri, Kyung?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Sudahlah, aku lapar. Ayo kita makan." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja makan panjang yang hanya berjarak 5 meter dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Ya Oh Sehun!"

.

"Haha Chanyeollie gelihh hihi. Geumanhae hihi."

Baekhyun terkikik geli tak kala Chanyeol ㅡkekasihnya terus saja menggelitiki pinggangnya karena dia kalah dalam bermain batu gunting kertas. Mengabaikan teman-temannya ㅡkarena mereka juga sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"Tidak akan, Baek! Kau harus menerima hukumanmu." Chanyeol menyeringai dan terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hihi tapi geli Yeollie aku nanti kencing terus hihi."

"Hhh.. Baiklah."

Akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun dan menyeret namja itu agar berdekatan dengannya sebelum suara sang manager menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Chanyeol kau duduk disebelah Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Kita akan poto, aku tak ingin fans membuat spekulasi yang macam-macam tentang kalian ㅡChanBaek."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, selalu seperti ini. Kapan sih dia bisa bebas berada didekat kekasihnya.

Dengan enggan dia berjalan ke sisi lain meja panjang tersebut dan duduk diantara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya membuat Chanyeol pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

Setelah poto-poto yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu mereka menikmati hidangan dalam hening. Hingga suara Minseok membuat mereka menatapnya random.

"Aku rindu Luhan."

"Hm. Kami juga." Jawab Lay, Suho, dan Jongdae bersamaan.

Sisanya hanya diam dan lebih memilih menikmati makanannya.

"Apa kabar ya dia disana." Minseok kembali bergumam.

"Bisakah kita tidak usah membahasnya? Selera makanku jadi hilang." Jongin membanting sendok di meja dengan keras lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Semua yang disana menatapnya tak percaya kecuali Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang malahan asik dengan sup rumput laut di depannya.

Diantara ketegangan itu semua ada seseorang yang lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah mendengar semuanya. Dia adalah Baekhyun, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat merindukan sosok Luhan dan juga Kris.

Baekhyun tahu segalanya tapi dia tak punya hak untuk membukanya, biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab walau itu tak tahu kapan akan terjadi.

"Aku akan menyusul Jongin." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian berdiri dan keluar ruangan.

"Hhh. Sepertinya kita butuh psikiater." Gumam Jongdae dengan nada cueknya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi. Siapa sangka namja yang selalu menggunakan otot daripada otak saat sedang emosi itu mengetahui sesuatu yang bahkan tak diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Baekhyun.

Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, diam lebih baik karena bagaimana pun itu juga menguntungkan dirinya. Mungkin pikirannya memang picik, tapi begitulah dirinya ㅡBaekhyun adalah miliknya dan selamanya akan tetap miliknya!

Sementara Tao mendesah panjang, kenapa semuanya tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Sejak awal ini adalah mimpi bersama mereka tapi dengan seenaknya mereka pergi satu persatu ㅡmereka sangat egois.

Sehun menggenggam jemari Tao dan bergumam tanpa suara, _"Gwaenchana."_ Tao pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

Hai ada yang gak paham sama FF yang satu ini? Hehe

Ku harap sih kalian bisa mengartikan maksud aku di FF ini. Aku lagi belajar membuat FF yang gak terbaca secara nyata, dan akhirnya tercipta FF aneh bin Gak Jelas ini haha

Dan ini pertama kalinya aku buat HunHan moment ㅡmaybe, walau gak manis tapi aku suka aja lihat Luhan yang gelisah gitu nyehe

Jangan lupa reviewnya yah ^^

See u gaeees


End file.
